1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive arrangement for auxiliary units in the motor vehicle sector, having a control unit and an electric drive unit that is connected via a transmission arrangement to at least one auxiliary unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drive arrangements of the type mentioned above kind are well known from the prior art. For example, DE 10 2007 061 417 A1 discloses an electric drive unit for a compressed air compressor in a hybrid drive for a motor vehicle. The auxiliary units of hybrid or electric vehicles are allocated an electric drive unit since an internal combustion engine is not in operation or not continuously in operation and consequently cannot drive the auxiliary units conventionally.
The allocation of an electric drive unit necessitates power electronics for each of the auxiliary units. Moreover, the auxiliary units require a larger installation space due to the electric drive unit. In addition, the support and installation of the auxiliary units in the engine compartment is more complex and more expensive.
It is an object of the invention to provide a drive arrangement for auxiliary units that can be embodied and installed in a particularly simple and low-cost way.